


SWITCH

by nelidova



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Established Relationship, Light Angst, M/M, PWP, Praise Kink, Rimming, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-16
Updated: 2018-11-16
Packaged: 2019-08-24 10:37:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16638350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nelidova/pseuds/nelidova
Summary: “You look beautiful” A kiss, ten more, not always in the mouth. Jaehyun couldn’t stop himself and he said constantly how much he loved Yuta, how good he moved, how tight he was and the perfection that his body was. “You always look beautiful” replied the older.





	SWITCH

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, this is my first time trying to translate my own fic in english, i’m not fluent and I tried to be close to the original version in spanish (the smut is longer here LMAO). I know there's lot of mistakes and if you can tell me how to fix them, i’ll be very grateful

“Do you want to eat something?” asked Yuta while he searched for something edible in the fridge. “There’s some bulgogi and rice that Taeyong left”.

“I’m not hungry, thanks” Replied Jaehyun, he was bored to dead. He had been checking constantly his phone impatiently for a while. Seconds after refusing the food he looked at his boyfriend and kept the conversation going, annoyment visible in his face . “I sent my curriculum a week ago and they told me they will call today. I need that job or anything at this rate”.

“You’ll get it. But eat first” said Yuta while he put the food on the table, utensils and everything. “There’s no rush to get one, you know. I can pay the rent of this month. The groceries and the internet too, it doesn’t matter if we won’t share the bills everytime, I’m here to help.

“That’s not what we agreed. I want to help too.”

“You’re still a student, Jae. No one is going to hire you full time if the know your priority is your major and it takes a lot of your time. I can do it, there’s no problem, seriously.” The younger smiled a little while he moved the rice in his plate to one side to another for some minutes, too deep in his thoughts.

When Yuta finished his food, he approached his boyfriend and kissed his forehead, he told him that he made plans to meet with Sicheng in an hour, so he had to rush and take a bath, because “I have a lot to tell him”.

There was a familiar feeling of sadness in Jaehyun’s heart.

 

 

Yuta got a good job in a law firm before he graduated. It wasn’t his ideal job but the pay was good. Jaehyun was in his last year of university, he studied Educational Maths and his stress level was no joke. They had been living together for almost eight months and since the first time they talked about it, the had agreed to share everything, their secrets, the bills, their lives.

 

 

“His parents doesn’t want to see him, but they still send him money. He’s still under their watch, that’s why he’s desperate for a job ” Said Sicheng after the older told him about how things were going between them.

Sicheng and Yuta were in a coffee shop they used to visit, it was close to the campus and had cheap coffee and food. The place was pretty simple, with comfortable metallic chairs with colorful backrests ,they also played some western hits in a low volume and their menu was on the walls written in chalk. Yuta really liked that place, but he and Jaehyun had never been there together, mostly because the japanese was sure it was different of the places his boyfriend used to bring him.

 

 

There was a awkward silence between the two. Yuta knew Jaehyun’s parents refused to see his child since months ago but he didn’t knew he still got money from them.

“Holy shit. You didn’t knew, right? I thought you were aware since he always complains about it.”

“No, it’s okay. If he doesn’t want to tell me and if he isn’t using it there’s no problem.” Replied Yuta, but it was more as if he said it to himself. “Did you know that Jae is against us meeting? He always says he wants to do other things that’s why I cancelled often. It wasn’t about work.” Sicheng laughed after hearing that, he was totally aware, Jaehyun hang out with Sicheng a lot but never them with the japanese. Yuta kept talking “Like, he still believes I’m into you. He’s the only one who can’t understand that I’m over you since years ago”.

“We all knew we ain’t meant to be, Yuta” Replied the younger, stating the obvious with the way he said it.  
“I know! There’s been too many years and he still thinks I’m going to leave him any day.“

“You have to demonstrate him how important he is to you. If he’s against we meeting we can stop for a while, for his own good” Said Sicheng, while he cut his cake in tiny pieces. “You’re the 80% of my social life but I can live without you, Just go and make him feel loved.”

 

 

 

There had been a lot of things going on for the last years. Yuta and Sicheng dated when the younger was in his first year of university. They dated for some months and the chinese shared some of his classes with Jaehyun, there was where they met.

Between Jaehyun and Yuta were a great connection but Yuta was too afraid of misreading the korean, his words, his smile, the subtle way they flirted. Also, he was afraid of hurting Sicheng, Jaehyun and himself. The chinese was aware of all of that, and honestly, he wanted the best for Yuta, so he broke up with him and they stayed as close friends. Yuta started to date Jaehyun in a too slow pace for the other’s liking, but they couldn’t just jump in a relationship that fast. Also, all the insecurities Jaehyun had just kept growing in his head and every day he became more and more afraid of the older leaving him or getting bored. He still thought that way when he told his parents he’s gay and they made him leave, he still thinks that way everyday.

 

 

Yuta arrived to his apartment near 9pm, the subway were late and he had to walk under the rain longer than the usual.  
Jaehyun was in the small living room, playing some xbox game Yuta couldn’t name. He was a lot more relaxed than before. They kissed when the older sat beside him and when they broke apart, Yuta started to take his wet clothes off, also turned on the heating and scroll down his email for a while.

After a few minutes of silence, the korean lowered the volume of his game and with a serious expression said “You used your only free day to go out with Sicheng.”

“Yeah, there was a lot to catch up to” Replied Yuta fast.

“We hadn’t had sex in a month” Stated the younger, he said it in the clearest voice he had. They were looking into each other eyes.

“Is that so?” Yuta almost laughed, he was sure his boyfriend would make a jealous scene (not cute) but instead his entire face was flushed (completely cute, Yuta almost died there) “Let’s go to our room, this place smell like feet and cheetos”.

 

 

“Lay down. Open your legs Jae. Yeah, just like that“.

Both were naked, Jaehyun laid on his back while Yuta went south and put his boyfriend’s dick in his mouth, slowly deepthroating, until the puvic hair tickled his chin. It was his favorite way to start and he knew that if he made obscene sounds while sucking him off, the younger would be erect in no time. After moving his tongue around Jaehyun’s shaft, the later started to moan with the precise movements of Yuta’s tongue.

“You still blush a lot, do you like me that much?” Said Yuta sweetly at the same time he kissed the blush on the younger’ stomach, then he licked the tip of his dick, kissed his balls and massaged them a little, grabbed his thighs and kissed both with enthusiasm. Jaehyun’s abdomen, neck and face flushed in a pretty pink color with the touches, he became aware of his state and put his right arm above his face, covering his eyes while both of his hands were made into fists due to the intense pleasure “Jae, when you have a face like that, it’s rude to don’t let others see.”

The korean removed his arm and took a good hold of the sheets while his boyfriend kept touching his nipples, sometimes licking or kissing them and in between, pinching them too, making them as erect as his dick. Yuta used a hushed tone and told Jae how handsome he was, how pretty his dick was, how much he wanted him to have it already inside, because _‘I’m so, so wet Jaehyun, just ram it into me, please, please, I want your big cock inside’ ._

Yuta since the first months discovered that Jaehyun loved to get praises, dirty talk included or not, it didn’t matter if they were in a public space or having sex: _Jae, you did so well in your exams, Jae sing to me more, your voice is the best, Jae,everyday you become more handsome, Jae how did I get this lucky with you?_

Jaehyun already had two lubricated fingers inside Yuta, he pulled in and out in a fast pace, the older squirming and wanting for more than just fingers inside. Before the older could come, Jaehyun took them off completely, kissed him desperately and touched everywhere.

Yuta broke the kiss and made Jaehyun lay on the bed again, he sit on his lap, put his legs on the sides of his boyfriend’s body and masturbated him a little more, adding more lube on the younger’s cock. He guided it to his hole and put it inside slowly, feeling a little sting.

Jaehyun felt inexperienced for a few seconds, he wasn’t sure where it was okay to put his hands (because Yuta had that effect on him)so he grabbed the later’s ass, not in the firmest grip since the japanese was moving in circular motions, wanting to feel Jaehyun everywhere inside him, touching everything. Both were a mess, their moans were louder and the younger decided to mark the pace now, holding the other’s hips and ramming with full force.

“You look beautiful” A kiss, ten more, not always in the mouth. Jaehyun couldn’t stop himself and he said constantly how much he loved Yuta, how good he moved, how tight he was and the perfection that his body was. “You always look beautiful” replied the older.

“Yuta, inside? I’m so close” Asked Jaehyun between kisses.

“Where else? Do you think I want it in any other place”. Before the older could finish, the younger was already emptying himself inside, without stopping the snap of his hips, he took it off when both calmed down, also spared a few glances at his boyfriend’s hole, which was dripping some of his come, making the younger blush again.

“I love it when you come in my face” Confessed Jaehyun while he kissed his boyfriend’s face, after a while, both were cuddling, hearing each other’s heartbeats,

“Give me ten minutes and I’ll do it”

 

 

 

 

“Can you put it inside like, now??!” Asked Jaehyun for the nth time already.

None of them had an established preference while having sex and Yuta enjoyed with all of his life when the younger bottomed. He was impatient and just so cute, the older almost filmed him.

“Look at you, a big boy talking like that, as if you deserve it”

“Yuta, please, please”

 

Jaehyun was face down, holding the sheets as if his life depended of it. Ass up, Yuta’s tongue teasing his hole with fast movements, both of his hands spreading his asschecks to give him better access. Yuta loved rimming Jaehyun, he made sure to do it slowly, as if it was a ritual he had to complete before anything else. He put his tongue in, waiting until the other started to plead to be filled with his fingers, a dildo or something not as ticklish and wet as the older’s tongue. He kissed the puckered and pink hole twice, doing more of obscene sounds he loved to make, inserting his tongue a few times more, he also spat on him just to drive Jaehyun crazy and desperate.

Yuta had a special like for Jaehyun’s ass, It was soft, he wanted to knead it as cats do with fluffy things. He loved touching it, he kissed it at every chance he got and loved, oh, how much he loved turning Jaehyun’s white skin into a pink mess. Never using too much force, he only slapped it a little, just to see that pretty color blossom on him, he observed his work with a satisfied smile, Jaehyun’s ass was completely pink, with Yuta’s saliva all over.

After that, Yuta told his boyfriend to lay on his back, he put a pillow below his head and opened and lifted his legs,the pretty sight of the younger’s hole looked as breathtaking as Jaehyun with his eyes glassy and red cheeks. It wasn’t too comfortable, both already tired since the last round, so Yuta quickly put himself inside, not caring about the poor preparation he gave Jaehyun. He fucked him with a slow pace, he had to support Jaehyun’s legs over his shoulders and since he was smaller than him, it was too tiring. After a while, the younger were less tense, he was already accustomed to the pace and loved how long Yuta cock was and how it felt inside, it didn’t take long for Jaehyun to feel near his release, because the older touched his dick with shaky hands, making it a lot more hotter.

 

“On my face, please“ Pleaded the younger with the little voice he had left.  
Yuta did as he was told almost immediately, he stroked himself until he came on his face, some landing on the other’s mouth, eyes and a little on his hair and the pillow.

“Next time use your glasses, you look so fuckable with them.”

“I always look fuckable, baby”

 

 

 

 

There wasn’t time to talk the next morning. None of them had time to make a breakfast and hug the other from his back. Life is not always that domestic.

Still, after 6pm, when both of them had finished their routines, they found the words to talk about their issues. Yuta always focused in making his boyfriend, the love of his life, his soulmate, understand that he won’t go anywhere without him.

“I know how you feel. I’m insecure too, but I know I love you too much to ever let you go out of my life, Jaehyun. We’re still growing, always changing and there’s a lot of obstacles in life, but I want to overcome them with you.”

Jaehyun refused to cry the whole time, but he shed a single tear when the older hugged him and kissed his cheek softly.

“I should had filmed you, Yuta-hyung. My mom might give us her blessing with all the things you can say with that mouth of yours”.

“This ‘incredible’ mouth of mine, right?” Said Yuta with a little smile. “What if we go right now with her? Oh, oh oh, better let’s go with Taeyong, you’re literally his child and he has to bless our relationship too”

“I also need to apologize to Sicheng.”

“Let’s go. I love you,”

**Author's Note:**

> Hope u liked ☆


End file.
